60 days?
by sarang-baek
Summary: Aku akan mati sebentar lagi, tidak ada guna nya kita menikah! –Baekhyun / Berapapun banyak nya waktu yang kau miliki, jadilah milikku. Menikahlah denganku. –Chanyeol/ YAOI/ BoyxBoy.


**WARNING!**

**BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiction is mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed**

**.**

* * *

Beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun baru saja pergi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kehesahat rutin nya, dan hari ini Baekhyun diharuskan untuk mengambil data kesehatannya sendiri di rumah sakit, Baekhyun mendengus sebal, karena hari ini dia sangat lelah karena perkerjaan nya, biasa nya Kyungsoo (teman Baekhyun yang sekaligus dokter pribadinya) akan mengantarkan data tersebut kerumah nya tapi saat ini Kyungsoo bilang akan sangat sibuk sampai beberapa bulan kedepan. Ugh, bagus sekali. Selain kepala nya yang pusing sekarang, Baekhyun juga merasa sangat lelah dan ingin cepat pulang kerumah. Dia berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengambil data-data sial itu dan cepat kembali ke rumah nya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun merasa agak lamban dan ia tidak menyukai itu–

" –dimana ponselku.. Ahh sial. Aku lupa lagi". Oh, dan Baekhyun juga menjadi sedikit –banyak pelupa walaupun usia nya masih 22 tahun.

.

.

.

"Park Baekhyun."

"Oh, apa Kyungsoo menulis marga ku dengan Park? Eoh iseng sekali.. ahh yang penting ini cepat berakhir" Baekhyun memekik senang karena akan mendapatkan map-map itu dan segera pulang kerumahnya.

Tapi, Baekhyun di harus kan untuk menemui seorang dokter di ruangannya. Apa karena biasa nya Kyungsoo yang mengantar data itu? Entahlah –batin Baekhyun.

.

.

"Begini Baekhyun-ssi, terdapat tumor pada otak anda dan tumor itu berkembang sangat pesat dan telah menjadi kanker yang sangat berbahaya.

Tumor ganas yang anda miliki telah berkembang dan menyebar hampir ke setengah bagian otak Anda–

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, Dok. Aku rutin melakukan tes kesehatan selama enam bulan sekali, dan terakhir aku menerima hasil nya, aku..baik-baik saja.. A-Aku.."

"Baekhyun-ssi.. Mungkin sisa hidup Anda hanya 60 hari. Karena tumor itu berkembang sangat pesat dan telah menjadi kanker yang–

"Kau bohong kan, Pak Dokter? Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku, berhentilah bercanda!" Baekhyun tidak mengerti, ini terlalu mengaggetkan dan.. mengerikan.

"Silahkan, ini hasil nya"

Dokter –sial itu menyerahkan map –sial itu pada Baekhyun. Dan dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun mengambil serta memeriksanya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan segera mungkin pergi dari ruangan –sial itu dan bergegas pergi menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi tentang rambu lalu lintas dan keselamatan dirinya –toh Aku akan segera mati, 'kan?. Begitulah pikirnya.

.

* * *

**Baekhyun POV**

.

Apalagi yang lebih sial dari ini, huh? Di vonis mati.. Sisa hidup ku hanya 60 hari lagi.. bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan.. huks..

.

**Baekhyun POV End**

* * *

**Drrt drrt**

Ponsel nya bergetar, dan Baekhyun tidak berharap itu adalah Chanyeol-nya.

**.**

**Park Chanyeol is calling…**

.

Ugh..

"H-halo?" suara nya bergetar dan orang di sebrang sana pasti tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun, ada apa? Kau.. menangis?

"Chan..nyeol.. huks.." Baekhyun semakin terisak, membayangkan dirinya tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol membuat nya semakin ketakutan.

"Tunggu aku, Baek. Aku akan segera kesana."

.

Chanyeol menutup telepon nya dan bergegas pergi ke rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada 'sahabat tersayang' nya itu.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban, dan Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Chanyeol berlari ke kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan sahabatnya duduk dengan menenggelamkan kepala nya dia antara kaki yang ia tekuk. Ugh.. Chanyeol bingung, ada apa sebenarnya!

"Baek, ada apa?"

"Huks.. Huks.." Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya isakan yang terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat nya semakin frustasi.

"Bicaralah Baek! Jangan membuat ku khawatir! Berhenti menangis!"

Oh, Chanyeol yang bodoh. Baekhyun memang berhenti terisak, tapi bahu nya bergetar lebih keras.

"Baek.. Bicaralah.. Kumohon"

Baekhyun tidak bicara, dia hanya memberi Chanyeol map cokelat yang kemarin di terima nya. Dia tidak bisa bahkan hanya untuk berkata-kata.

"B-Baek.. ini pasti salah! Kau sangat sehat dan akan hidup sangat lama! Kau akan terus hidup dan tetap bersama ku sampai kita tua! Itu janji kita Baek.. kita.. akan bersama-sama sampai tua.."

"Benar Chanyeol.. itu juga yang aku inginkan! Tapi.. mungkin itu hanya mimpi saja.. aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi sahabat dan menemani mu sampai tua.. Chanyeol.. huks.. aku–

"Tidak Baekhyun! Ini tidak benar!"

"Keluarlah Chanyeol, tinggalkan aku sendiri" lirih Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar sudah putus asa. Hidup nya hanya tinggal 60 hari lagi.. waktu yang sebentar hanya untuk bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia kasihi. Ia benar-benar sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup lebih lama dengan Chanyeo. Sahabatny.. orang yang paling di cintainya..

"Baek–

"Keluarlah Chanyeol" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menatap mata Chanyeol, itu membuat nya semakin terbebani. Baekhyun pergi ke kasur nya dan berdoa semoga besok ia masih bisa melihat Chanyeol-nya.

.

.

* * *

Sudah 30 hari berlalu sejak pemberitahuan itu, dan Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat murung dan terus mengurung diri nya dirumah. Baekhyun benar-benar putus asa dan itu membuat Chanyeol sangat frustasi. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Baekhyun kembali ceria. Dia merindukan Baekhyun yang ceria. Dia merindukan Baekhyun dengan senyum manis di wajah nya. Chanyeol pikir, jika itu hanya enam puluh hari sisa yang ia miliki, ia akan menghabiskannya dengan orang yang ia sayangi, tapi Baekhyun tidak berpikir demikian. Dia berpikir jika menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang ia cintai, itu hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin sedih dan tertekan.

Malam itu mereka mengobrol dengan pintu kamar Baekhyun sebagai penghalang nya. Baekhyun bersikeras tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol, walau dia butuh dan sangat merindukannya.

"Baek, kumohon.. jangan begini.. aku rindu Baekhyun yang ceria. Aku merindukanmu Baek.. kumohon.."

"Bagaimana jika kau yang mengalami ini Chanyeol? Mengetahui kapan kau akan mati, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau masih bisa ceria?"

"Kalau aku.. aku akan menghabiskan sisa waktuku dengan dirimu, Baekhyun. Dengan orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini"

"Aku hanya takut Chanyeol.. huks.. melihat mu membuat ku semakin takut ketika hari itu datang.. aku takut.. huks"

"Baek, manusia tidak akan tahu kapan dirinya akan mati, mungkin saja aku akan meninggal esok atau lusa. Kapan pun kita akan meninggal setidaknya jalanilah sisa yang ada dengan kebahagian, Baek"

"Kau benar Chanyeol, mungkin Dokter itu salah. Mungkin sisa hidup ku bukan 60 hari lagi.."

"Tentu, Baek–

"Mungkin saja.. aku akan mati esok atau lusa, oh, atau mungkin setelah aku tidur aku tidak akan bangun lagi.. dan aku.. tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan mu, aku.. aku pasti akan merindukan mu Chanyeol.. Huks.. Huks"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia berharap kata-kata nya tadi bisa membuat Baekhyun berpikir ulang dan keluar menemui nya. Tapi Baekhyun malah semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Baekhyun,

"Ak–

menikahlah denganku.." Tanpa keraguan Chanyeol mengucapkan kata yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan membuka pintu kamar nya.

"Ap–pa?" Bagaimana mungkin si tinggi-bodoh-Park-Chanyeol melamar nya di saat-saat seperti ini!

"Menikahlah denganku, Baek. Tidak peduli berapa lama kau hidup, 60 hari, 60 jam, 60 menit, atau bahkan 60 detik. Jadilah milikku Baek, menikahlah dengan ku"

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk memeluk pemuda tinggi itu dengan erat. Jika mereka menikah, itu akan semakin berat untuk mereka berdua.

"C–Chanyeol.. huks.. aku takut.. huks.."

"Shhh, berapapun banyak nya waktu yang kita miliki, aku ingin melihat mu bahagia, Baek. Kita akan menikah lusa, bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Huks.. tidak Chanyeol, itu hanya akan membuat kita semakin sedih, membuat kita sangat kehilangan.. aku tidak mau menikah.. huks.."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, ini benar-benar berat bagi mereka.

"Baek–

"Chanyeol, aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Tidak ada gunanya kita menikah!"

"Baek, bagiku itu akan sangat berarti. Kau tidak mengerti, aku juga sama takut ya dengan mu Baekhyun. Jadilah milikku walau hanya sebentar, kumohon.."

Baekhyun juga ingin, Baekhyun juga ingin memiliki Chanyeol di sisa hidup nya yang sebentar ini, tapi Baekhyun terlalu takut.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dia ingin tapi tidak bisa berkata ya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas nya putus asa.

"Sudahlah, tidurlah Baek, sudah larut. Aku akan tidur di sofa"

Tapi sebelum Pria tinggi itu melangkah kan kakinya, Pria mungil di belakangnya menarik ujung kaus nya dan menatap nya sangat dalam.

"Chanyeol.. aku punya permintaan"

"Um, katakanlah"

"Ayo kita.. bercinta"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan sahabat nya itu.

"Baek, kondisimu–

"Kumohon.." Lirih Baekhyun

"Baek–

"Chanyeol.. kumohon" Baekhyun menatap nya penuh dengan dalam dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengagguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kali nya mereka bercinta sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi Sahabat. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan nya dengan malu-malu dan ragu-ragu. Emosi dan perasaan mereka membawa mereka pada gairah yang tidak bisa tertahankan. Mereka melakukan dengan pelan dan dalam, tapi menuntut. Mereka menyalurkan segala nya dalam penyatuan tubuh mereka malam itu. Mereka menyalur kan semua cinta yang mereka miliki. Cinta, bukan cinta sebagai sahabat. Mereka saling mencintai sebagai lelaki dewasa sejak dulu, tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk merusak jalinan yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada dan memilih tetap diam dengan perasaan masing-masing. Dan sekarang ketika kedua nya telah saling menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka, mereka di hadang dengan kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa terelakan.

"Huks.." Baekhyun terisak, ini terlalu bahagia sekaligus menyakitkan, dan Chanyeol berhenti menusuk lubangnya.

"Baek, apa aku menyakitimu? Maaf.. aku–

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan menciumnya dalam. "Tidak Chanyeol, kau melakukanya dengan lembut. Ayo.. lanjutkan" Baekhyun merona, dia malu sekali telah mengatakan itu.

"Kau yakin.. aku tidak menyakitimu?"

"Kau menyakitiku jika tidak menyelesaikan ini, Chanyeol" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan menggerling nakal pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tertawa ringan sebelum berciuman dan melajutkan sesi bercinta mereka. Malam ini biarlah mereka bahagia, walau di dalam hati menangis.

.

.

**Drrtt drrt**

.

.

Getaran ponsel serta sinar yang berhasil menerobos masuk di antara celah jendela membangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpi indahnya.

Dia duduk dan meraih ponsel, memeriksa siapa yang melepon nya.

**Kyungsoo is calling...**

Oh, bagus sekali, melihat nama Kyungsoo membuat nya teringat pada penyakit sialan itu (karena Kyungsoo seorag perawat)

"Ha–

"_Baekhyun kenapa kau pemalas sekali, kenapa kau tidak juga mengambil data hasil kesehatan mu, ini bahkan sudah sebulan saat aku mengirim pesan padamu. Aku sibuk, tahu! aku tidak bisa mengantarnya. Ambil sendiri, kalau tidak kubuang saja!. Halo? kau mendengarku tidak, Baekhyun? oh, kau pasti masih belum sadar dari mimpi bodohmu itu. Sudah, yang penting ambil hari ini ya! By–_

"Aku sudah mengambilnya.."

_"Apa?"_

"Aku bilang aku sudah mengambil nya.."

_"Lalu apa yang ada di ruanganku, bodoh!"_

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah mengambilnya, atas nama Park Baekhyun"

_"Kau pikir kau istri Chanyeol! tentu saja milikmu atas nama Byun Baekhyun!"_

"Jadi.. aku salah terima yah? Huks.. Lalu.. bagaimana dengan hasil data itu?"

_"Apa maksudmu, huh? Tentu saja kau sehat, kau kan lelaki gila kerja yang selalu sehat, kau hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur, sudah yah aku sibuk sekali"_

**Tuuut tuut tuut tuuut**

Oh, jadi dia salah ambil– tunggu..

Berarti dia sehat.. dan tidak jadi mati sebulan lagi?

Oh–

OH! Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang– tertawa sangat keras dan berteriak tidak jelas. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol bangun dan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegilaanya.

"Baek.. Ada.. Apa?

Baekhyun tidak bersuara, dia menerjang Chanyeol sampai mereka berdua jatuh tertidur kembali di atas ranjang. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak di atas tubuh Chanyeol sambil terus bergumam "Chanyeol, aku senang sekali" berkali-kali. Baekhyun melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan itu membuat Chanyeol ereksi. Ugh.. ereksi di pagi hari..

"Baekhyun berhenti bergerak.. Kau membuat ku ereksi.. ungh.." Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan langsung menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun malu sekali. Setelah meminta Chanyeol menyetubuhi nya semalam, sekarang dia membuat Chanyeol ereksi.

"–Um, maaf"

"Jadi.. ada apa?" Wajah Baekhyun berbinar dan mengatakan bahwa dia salah menerima data dari rumah sakit, dia mengira Kyungsoo iseng dan menulis marga nya dengan Park, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya.

"Aah, jadi kau sudah ingin menikah denganku dari dulu yah?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Oh sial, Chanyeol mengejeknya.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Sudah aku mau mandi dan berangkat kerja. Uuh aku rindu kantor~" Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berdiri, Chanyeol menarik nya kedalam pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab yah, heum?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merinding. Baekhyun tahu maksud Chanyeol, tapi dia masih tetap bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu, lepaskan aku!"

"Kau kan bisa meresakan nya, sayang. Kejantananku menginginkan mu~" OH, Baekhyun merinding.

"Dasar mesum! Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol keras sampai Chanyeol jatuh dari ranjang.

"A– sakit, Baekhyun!"

"Rasakan!" Baekhyun berinisiatif berlari sebelum Chayeol menangkapnya lagi.

"Uh, padahal semalam kau memaksa ku untuk bercinta, tapi sekarang aku ingin kau tidak memberinya"

"Aku tidak memaksa mu, bodoh!" Baekhyun berteriak di dala kamar mandi. Apa-apaan si bodoh itu, pikir Baekhyun.

"Tapi semalam kau sangat menikmati nya dan selalu meminta miliku" Chanyeol terus saja mengejek nya denga wajah yang sangat cerah. Mengganggu Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menyenagkan, tapi mengetahui Baekhyunnya sehat, jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Berhenti, idiot" Benar, Baekhyun harus seperti itu. Memaki nya walau terdengar cekikikan di antara suara yang ia keluarkan.

"Tapi kau selalu mendesah seperti ini. Anh, Chanyeolie! Lebih cepat! Lebih dalam~"

"Dasar idiot, kubilang berhenti!"

"Unghh~ Chanyeolie cium aku~"

"Park Chanyeol idiot bodoh –Aw!"

Terdengar suara **BUG **sebelum Baekhyun berkata AW dan itu membuat Chanteol berlali kekamar mandi dan mendobrak pintu.

"Baek? Ada Ap– hahahaha"

"Ya! kenapa masuk! Cepat keluar, idiot!" Baekhyun meraih handuk untuk menutupi bagian privat nya dan mencoba berdiri untuk mengusir Chanyeol tapi sial bokong nya terbentur cukup keras tadi.

"Ugh.. sakit sekali" Baekhyun meringis dan mengutuk lantai yang licin karena Baekhyun menumpahkan sabun.

"Hahahmpp– Sini kubantu, apa kau bisa berdiri?"

"Ugh.. Bokongku sakit sekali" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang bokongnya setelah Chanyeol membantunya berdiri.

"Yang ini?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil ikut-ikutan memegang bokong Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merona.

"Apa yang kau pegang, bodoh!" Walau pun berkata sambil memukul pelan dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap menatap Chanyeol dan tidak memindah kan tangan Chanyeol dari bokong nya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap sambil tersenyum. Lama, sampai akhir nya tidak bisa menolak untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain.

Oh, pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Akhir nya berani publis juga. Ugh.. Aneh? iya tau! Cerita pasaran? Tau juga kok. Huks..

Semoga yang baca suka (kalau ada yang baca). xoxo

Dan untuk tumor itu aku ngarang, maaf kalau gak nyambung dan gak masuk akal pikiran readers. hehe

Sory for Typo.

Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk cerita yang lain.

XOXO

Sarang-Baek.


End file.
